tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
End of the round is near
There are a few things that could be done over the time left on the final day. If you can't be online, then try and do much as you can to maximize your cv potential. * Only buy enough goods to cover your final day. Do not over buy, if anything under buy. Keep in mind your internal storage capacity of your factories and shops. Hint: Just prior to the second last automatic transfer from your warehouse to your buildings, change your internal storage to the minimum for one hour production or sales. You don't want stock left in your buildings that you could sell manually to the bank in the last 10 minutes of round. * Watch your deposits into your salary and gasoline accounts. Only put in what you will need. All extra money that is left in both accounts is lost. * Don't sell you goods too early on the last day. Some players will still be buying until the end. You could gain some final market bonus. Last hour you could start to sell items that you have in the market queue. You need to bring them back to your warehouse. Depending on your warehouse size you may have to do small amounts at a time and then sell to the bank. Sooner if your not going to be around as any goods left in the queue will not be credited to you and that potential cv will be lost. * Looking at above timing for selling your goods to the bank, if your not going to be online at the time the round ends. Make sure you set the internal storage on all your buildings to zero so no goods go into them anymore. Sell all your goods you can. Also to save on salaries, move all your staff to your head office to be paid the lower salary. Moving all your level one staff to your head office as well is up to you. You will still gain production cv, although you won't be able to gain any cv from selling those goods to the bank. Something is better than nothing so most would leave those buildings producing if you have the warehouse space for the final time you will not be able to login. * Do not sell your transports as you will lose cv. If they will not get any assignments or complete a current assignment, move your drivers to your head office to save on salaries. No sense paying the drivers salary at full amount if you will not receive anything in the end. * Shares are always asked about in the forums. You get one final small dividend paid out in the last 10 minutes, then at the end of the round your shares will be automatically purchased by the bank at the bank's discounted price. If you think your shares are worth more sold than any dividends paid you can try and sell them. Be warned though, it is a tough selling shares in the final few weeks. * Zones are also sold automatically at the end. * You don't need to do any final investment as the game will do a final one for you at the end of the round. If you are around for the last hour it is always the best option as you can make sure you have done everything that you can to gain as much cv as possible. Tycoon Online FAQ